Commonly, home owners and building owners in the market for a new sectional garage door or warehouse door desire a unique look to enhance the value and beauty of their home or business by having the front of the door overlaid with a custom design or logo.
In the past door sections for sectional garage doors and overlays used to custom design the front of the doors were made of wood. These wooden structures have a tendency to split, crack, splinter, wrap and rot over time with exposure to temperature fluctuations, moisture, dampness, ice, sunlight and other elements and weather-related influences. The wood garage door sections and overlays require frequent repair and painting to maintain the appearance of the door.
More recently, sectional doors made of metal, such as steel or aluminum, have been used in new construction to enclose garages or as replacement for garage doors manufactured of wood due to the typically lighter weight of metal door sections and thermal insulating properties thereof. However, wooden overlays are not compatible with metal garage doors.